Perder un amigo
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Cuando Rhaegar coronó a Lyanna, todo el reino sintió compasión por elia. Sin embargo, en ese momento Elia sintió compasión por todo el reino. Segundo puesto en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Perder a un amigo

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con las variables "Caricias", "profundo" y la canción How to sabe a life de The fray.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

I

Paso uno, dices: " necesitamos hablar.".

Él viene. Tú dices: "Siéntate, solo es una charla."

Él te sonríe educadamente.

Tú miras educadamente a través

De una especie de ventana a tu derecha.

Él va a la izquierda, tú sigues a la derecha

Entre las líneas del miedo y la culpa.

Y tú empiezas a preguntarte por qué viniste.

Mañana tu marido se marcha en busca de otra. Debería dolerte, deberías sentirte traicionada, pero no es así como te sientes. Eres dorniense y sabes que el deber y el amor no siempre señalan a la misma persona. Rhaegar y tú nunca habéis sido amantes, aunque habéis cumplido vuestra obligación como matrimonio. A él no le importa que tú tengas a alguien más y a ti no te importaría tampoco que él estuviera con otra si por esa otra no fuera a provocar una guerra.

Así que te presentas en sus aposentos con el fin de disuadirlo. Le dices que quieres hablar con él y él no se opone. Desde el principio de vuestro matrimonio habéis hablado mucho. Derrocháis palabras como otros esposos derrochan caricias. Nunca habéis sido amantes, pero sí que habéis sido amigos, buenos amigos, incluso. No obstante, esta vez él no está dispuesto a escuchar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

II

Déjalo saber que lo conoces mejor

Porque después de todo tú lo conoces mejor.

Trata de pasar su defensa

Sin conceder la inocencia.

Haz una lista de lo que va mal

Las cosas que ya le has dicho

Y reza a los dioses porque él te oiga.

Sabes que la discusión está perdida desde el mismo momento en que la empiezas, pero no te rindes. Recitas una y otra vez tus argumentos: apelas a su deber como esposo, como príncipe, como padre, le recuerdas todas las vidas que pueden perderse por su causa. Él te oye, pero no te escucha, tus argumentos no consiguen penetrar en su firme creencia de que está haciendo lo mejor.

No le dejas hablarte de la profecía que lo obsesiona. No quieres oírlo. Solo quieres que él entre en razón y comprenda el daño que está a punto de hacerle al reino entero. Cuando él coronó a la otra como reina de la belleza, todo el reino sintió lástima por ti. Sin embargo, en ese momento tú sentiste lástima por todo el reino.

()()()()()()()()()()

III

Cuando él empieza a gritar

Tú bajas la voz y le concedes una última oportunidad:

Conduce hasta que pierdas el camino

O rompe con los que estás siguiendo.

Él hará una de estas dos cosas:

Lo admitirá todo

O dirá que no es el mismo

Y tú empezarás a preguntarte por qué viniste.

No tiene sentido. Ni siquiera sabes por qué has intentado hablar con él. Es igual que la última vez, cuando le pediste que no la coronara. Tu marido suele ser tranquilo y silencioso, pero cuando habla de su profecía hay en él una energía especial. Sus palabras transmiten pasión, la pasión que nunca ha mostrado por ti ni por nadie, ni siquiera por la otra.

Finalmente te das por vencida. Has hecho todo lo que podías hacer. Sales de la habitación pidiéndole que lo piense bien durante la noche, aunque sabes que nada le hará cambiar de opinión. Sabes que al día siguiente se marchará y que si todo va bien tardarás en volver a verlo, pero que si todo va mal, no volverás a verlo nunca.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

IV

¿Dónde hice algo mal? Perdí a un amigo.

En algún lugar de la amargura.

Me hubiera quedado contigo toda la noche

Si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida.

Tu esposo ha muerto. La noticia no te sorprende del todo, pero no por eso resulta menos triste. Tu esposo ha muerto. Quizá deberías alegrarte, al fin y al cabo él se marchó con otra, pero no puedes sentir alegría porque no solo has perdido un esposo. Has perdido a un amigo, a un amigo soñador, cabezota, distraído, amenudo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en un lugar de su mente tan profundo al que tú no podías acceder, pero también un amigo inteligente, amable, un amigo con el que hablar de todo, un amigo que te sorprendía con sus ideas para mejorar el reino, ideas a las que tú contribuías poniendo el punto de sensatez que a él le faltaba.

Y sabes que no es tu culpa, pero tu esposo, tu amigo, ha muerto; y tú no puedes evitar preguntarte si no hubieras podido hacer algo más. Si esa última noche habrías podido convencerlo de alguna manera. Mas pensar en eso no sirve de nada. No pudiste convencerlo y ahora has perdido a un amigo.


End file.
